Golden journey
by jennyx29
Summary: Mandy wants to prove she can hang with the big dogs.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own WWE, and it superstars ok, don't be mad at me, but I do own some OCs

Smackdown live 6/26/18

Paige angrily walked her office, still angry how Bayley, helped Mandy Rose to gain her first money in the bank ladder match.

She desires to punish Sony Deville and Mandy for bad performance inside of the ring.

All of the women in the locker room told her that lately Mandy puts up, bad performance on purpose.

Paige calls up Mandy for a little talked about her demeanor.

After nearly an hour, Mandy finally shows up at her office with her briefcase.

Paige had taken a glare before she told her to take a seat, Mandy nervously tries to avert eye contact with Paige, but Paige isn't having this childish behavior from the golden goodness.

"Why are you pretending you can't put up good matches and promos any more I expected good things from you" Paige stated.

Mandy snarled before telling her boss.

Because my body is sore for the Money in the Bank and besides, the house shows, no joke."She lied."

That's not true, Becky told me you was lifting weights at the gym, dead lifting, over 200! Paige screams in silence.

Before Mandy tries to think another excuse.

Paige interrupted her thought."

"Mandy, I want you for at least 4 weeks from here, you start, put up decent promo and matches, understood."

Paige took a glance at Mandy Briefcase before she finishes, If you run out, I will take the briefcase away from you,"you dismissed,"Paige ordered.

Mandy leaves the room and finds Sonya on the side waiting for her. "Sonya, why, are standing behind the door?" Mandy confused."

I'm simply trying to help you out here, I don't know why Paige and the rest of the women hates us.

I feel jealousy because you Vince's favorite woman Sonya replied.

"It's not my fault I'm the most beautiful women in Smackdown whole women's division."Mandy confidence.

"Beautiful?" The couple follows the voice and saw Carmella holding her women's champion on her waist." "Excuse me, goddess, but I am the top women superstar on this brand" and that's why I'm your women's champion, oh and that briefcase you got there, will be taken away from you."Carmella snicker and left.

"Princess of Staten Island, more like the Princess of go away. Mandy joked.

Don't worry about Mella, what's more important is the briefcase."Sonya finished.

You're right Sonya, improving my abilities can't be this hard right."Mandy confident.

C'mon, Mandy let's get out of this building and get ready for next week on Smackdown. Sonya said softly. Mandy nods yes.

A/N This suppose to be part of my Evil Bayley story, but I want Mandy to have her own story, since she's my second favorite below Bayley, so she can be the main character instead of a deuteragonist.


	2. Chapter 2

Naomi Entrance

The whole stage lights flicks off, The fans have their glow sticks on, A woman who seen to be glowing, dances in the dark.

"Here comes the glow we guarantee an amazing performance from Naomi."Tom said.

"I like Naomi, but what are her chances to beat Ms, Money In the Bank." Corey doubted.

"Naomi is a lock for the hall of fame, something, Mandy never achieved yet." Bryon protest.

The Ref asked Mandy to pass her briefcase to him, Mandy listened to the Ref, and did what he said.

Naomi chains wrestle Mandy, Naomi twists Mandy wrist, but Mandy catches her with a forearm to Naomi face.

Mandy snap mare Naomi, and put her in a chin lock, " I'm the goddess of this company, give up Naomi."Mandy trash talked.

Naomi uses her power to give up from Mandy grip and hit an elbow to Mandy's gut.

Naomi rebound herself on the ropes, and hit a stagger Mandy with a flying crossbody.

Naomi wheels kicked Mandy Rose every time, Mandy gets up from it, The last wheel kick had Mandy' back on the turnbuckle.

Naomi tries to turn buckle splash Mandy, but Mandy catches her with an STO counter.

Naomi winced in pain from Mandy's powerful slammed.

Naomi got on one knee, but Mandy grabbed her by the weave and slam her head into the mat.

Mandy puts Naomi In a another chin hold. The crowd chant Naomi, name, Naomi got on both legs, but Mandy grabbed her weave again and slam her head again onto the mat, Mandy goes for the pinned.

1...2 Naomi kicks outs

Mandy slams her hands onto the mat with an attitude and tell the Ref to count faster.

Mandy forces her attention back to Naomi and starts to mud hold stomp her repeatedly.

Mandy goes for another pin. 1...2 Naomi kicks out at 2 and a half.

Mandy throws a trauma. "You the worst Ref ever." Mandy complained.

The fans booed Mandy. Mandy tries to grab Naomi again, but Naomi lifts Mandy into a fire carry and kicked her in the nose.

Soon as Naomi recovery, Mandy got back to her feet, holding her nose from the kick.

Naomi attempts a roundhouse kick, but Mandy grabbed her leg."Not today." Mandy countered.

Naomi used her other leg and hits the unexpected Mandy in the head.

As Mandy drops onto the mat, Naomi attempts her leg split moonsault finisher. Mandy raised both knee and hits Naomi in the guts after the moonsault was performed. 1...2..3

"What a shock, The goddess prevailed." Corey happily said.

"It's just one win, Corey, she has 3 more weeks to prove to Paige, she's worthy of being Smackdown's Ms Money in the Bank."

Paige Office

"How I did, I did great?" Mandy jumped up and down happily.

" I'm impressed by your performance, but this only the first week Mandy." Paige replied.

Back staged.

"Mandy exits the room and once again saw her lover, waits for her.

"Bayley called me today and tell me that she's visiting our home for a big meeting. Sonya info her girlfriend. Sonya said.

"happy, she's Raw Ms. Money in the Bank, but I heard she might not cash it because of her emotions." Mandy info.

"Sonya eyes open wide. You mean she's pregnant?"Sonya shock.

No, no, she's not, I think she's taking days off because she's actually injured.Mandy replied.

"How about we come to her house tomorrow and tell her what about."

"Good idea, Sonya let's get out of here and meet our former leader Bayley tomorrow.

"Uhh Mandy." Sonya grabbed Mandy's briefcase on the floor and gives it back to her.

"Oh shit almost forgot," Mandy nervous chuckle inside. " Don't ruin your push Mandy."


	3. Bad timing

Stop, this her house." Mandy directed Sonya the destination.

Both Mandy and Sonya step out of the car.

As Mandy and Sonya walked two steps toward Bayley's house, Mandy stopped in her tracks and notices something is wrong.

" I have a really bad feeling about this." Mandy anxious.

"Girl, you always have a bad feeling."

Mandy puts her hand on Sonya lips.

"You heard that, sounded like someone screaming." Mandy alerted.

What could this mean? Sonya tells her.

"I think Bayley in trouble, come on." Mandy in charge.

Sonya and Mandy burst in Bayley's door.

"What's that smell."Sonya smelt.

Smell like sex, Bayley is getting raped, lets go before the rapist takes advantage of her." Mandy anxious.

Mandy and Sonya went upstairs and saw Bayley and Seth on the floor, nude.

"Raper!"Mandy yelled out.

"Both Mandy and Sonya tackle the man to the ground and started pounding him on the ground."

"Stop, hitting me, I'm Seth." Seth begs.

Bayley wakes up and notices Mandy and Sonya attacks Seth. "Stop." Bayley cries.

Both Mandy and Sonya stopped hitting Seth.

We thought you were getting raped." Sonya said.

Bayley noticed she didn't have any clothes on her, and blushes from the embarrassment.

"Uhh, Can you two get out for one second, let me grab my clothes."Bayley ordered."

Sonya and Mandy listened and head out of the door.

I thought Bayley was raped."

Sonya said. "Maybe we should."

Sonya, Mandy." Bayley calls out and Bayley went downstairs.

Did he use a condom?"Mandy told her."

" I don't remember, but the sex was good." Bayley chuckled.

Mandy and Sonya glanced at each other before they asked her more questioned."

Did, he raped, you?" Sonya asked her.

No, I just black out." Bayley answered

Mandy and Sonya smiled at each other and then hugs Bayley."

You're a mother."Both said the same time. Both joyed.

Honey, I'm leaving."Seth waves." Called me."Bayley said to him with a wink. Seth nodded back.

Near the house.

Roman calls him, Seth answers his phone.

"Did, you had sex with her?"Roman curious.

Yep, and let me tell you, that woman is thick."Seth joked. As he turns the keys in his car.


	4. Chapter 4

her door. She gave out a huff sound."I hope this, not Mandy, call in!"She shouted."

Mandy enters the room with a smile and waves at the raven woman, Paige glared at the 2018 Ms. Money in the Bank.

"Take a seat, Mandy."Mandy follows her boss instruction.

"Last Week, I will admit you do wonderfully against Naomi in your singles match. Paige admitted.

"Thanks, Paige, I figured I have a lot to prove, I'm the best."Mandy overconfident.

"Tonight I want you, do a promo and tell everyone why you deserve to be Ms, Money in the Bank. Paige said.

"Can Sonya join me in my promo?"Mandy questions Paige.

"No."Paige simply said to her.

Mandy entrance Plays

"Should I marry her?"Corey joked.

Tom and Bryon looked at Corey, like he really needs some special treatment.

"Just joking, why the glared."Corey defended.

"Anyway, Mandy wants to tell everyone in this building, why she deserves to be Ms. Money in the Bank. Tom explained.

"Before I came to the main roster, anyone who watched me inNXTthought I was Eve Marie 2.0."Mandy ending.

"They said, the only reasonWWEsigned me, Because of my looks.

The fans chant."You can't wrestle."

"Shut up!"Mandy cried out.

"The only reasoned you booed me, because I am your goddess and forever will be your superior."Mandy laughed.

Mandy poses on the ropes until Naomi entrance grabs her attention.

She rises an eyebrow, why Naomi dances aroundwith witha copyof her briefcase. Naomi came in the ring and rises the briefcase in Mandy's face.

You think it's funny!"Mandy cries.

"I don't think is funny, but it's funny how you crowded yourself Ms, Money in the Bank without climbing up the ladder and reached it for yourself."Naomi said.

This isn't funny Naomi, how about you face me in a tag team match tonight."Mandy challenge.

Naomi gazes at the fake briefcase and smiled at it.

"I accept your challenge, and I'm not playing mind games with you at all.

Mandy passes by Naomi and heads Backstage.

Tonight it's Becky and Naomi face Mandy rose and Naomi tonight on Smackdown live? Tom stated


	5. A new alliance

"Tonight, we saw Naomi tried to mind games with Ms. Money in the Bank what this could mean?" Bryon said.

"It means Naomi is a jealous woman who couldn't win the briefcase, and now she got her own fake briefcase to insult Mandy, are you kidding me, what the women's division comes to." Corey said.

"Paige wanted Mandy to prove to her if she deserves to be the money in the bank holder, I believe it's the right thing to do since she had never grabbed the briefcase last two weeks ago."

Mandy gets in the ring and waits for her tag team partner, who is also her lover.

Sonya Devile entrance

"Just think about this team, one is a former badass MMA fighter and the other is a goddess and Ms. Money inthe Bank winner, and the other team has a former cheerleader and the other is a Lasskicker, Team 1 for me." Corey hyping up.

Naomi Entrance.

Naomi was during her dance until Becky Lynch came from behind and give her a rear clothesline, knocking her down on the ramp.

The fans wave a loud audio of boos at Becky Lynch. As Becky starts talking trash to Naomi, Naomi punches Becky on the guts while in a kneeling position.

She actually had stagger Becky until Mandy and Sonya went out of the ring and starts to double team Naomi.

The crowds chanted Naomi name, but even that couldn't save her from the beating of a lifetime.

Mandy told Becky and Sonya to hold her up as she gives her a thunderous running bicycle kick to the face.

Mandy placed her one hand on her and raised her briefcase to showed everyone she's better than everyone, As Becky and Sonya gazes at the unconscious Naomi. Exclusive

"So is this the new era of absolution, and why Becky all of a sudden betrayed her friend Naomi and who's the new leader?"

Yes, this new the new era of absolution, oh no, we don't do leaders anymore, we all equal' And after I complete my four weeks of good performance, I will cash this baby on Carmella at Clash of Champions, Mandy stated.

The man then tried to have Becky answer his question, but Becky shook her head no, all the three women left.


End file.
